Perfect
by LittleRedSiren3101
Summary: The journey through Bellatrix life and how she is the way she is. Rated M for later themes p.s. Thank you Ash-Castle


1951 Great Britain, Black Manor

Howling winds made the trees shudder. The branches knocked on the windows like a secret romance. Thunder cracked and lightning hit and screams echoed throughout the manor. For a family such as the Blacks, not a star was in sight. A new mother laid in bed, trying to bring a new life into the world- a world that's slowly turning dark. Hours of contractions, pushing, and having that annoying little Nanny elf telling her to breathe. Giving birth was just unpleasant. Some women had done it over 5 times. She wondered if the pain was the reason women didn't talk about it with the younger girls. They didn't want them to not fulfill their duties to their husbands.

Druella Black was a Rosier before she married. It was not a marriage she had dreamed about, but really what was a Pureblood like her expecting? It was very unusual for one of status to marry for love. Feeling another contraction hit straight in the center of her back she let out another shriek pain.

"Don't worry Mistress, you is doing fine. Soons a new Black born. I take care of them I will. I's make you proud Mistress. Just likes you make Master proud." Nana spoke quietly to her. She was to be the nanny elf for the child. Born into being a nanny just like she was born into wealth.

"How much longer will this last," she whined to the elf "I'm too tired for this to last longer. Where is Cygnus? He's supposed to be here"

"Master not allowed in birthing room until baby be born, cleaned and dress. Don't worry my Mistress all will be over soon. You's is very close to pushing!" the small elf squealed.

"Come on Mistress push for me" the elf squeaked "I's can see the head!"

How did women survive this? Why couldn't the men have to go through which such a thing.

Baring down Druella gave one last push and the child slipped laid back shocked in the afterlight of giving birth for the first time.

"Mistress? Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Daughter?" Druella said dazed "I gave birth to a girl?"

"Yes Mistress. A girl" the elf's ears dropped "Would you like to hold her?"

"Give her to me Nana." the baby girl was welcomed into her mother's arm. Druella smiled down at the child. "Send in my husband Nana."

The door was sharply opened and slammed against the wall.

Looking up with a smile across her lips, Druella asked "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

His faced turned hard and his eyes cold as ice, this was not the Cygnus Druella was used to. He leaned his body against the doorframe to her room, his eyes moved around the room, landing on the messy sheets still in the corner and proceed to land on Druella, who was sure she looked less than perfect. Druella's smile dropped and her eyes lost the happiness she had just felt over such news.

"You've displeased me very much, Druella" snarled Cygnus

"Displeased? I can't think of how I did such a thing considering I just spent the past few hours giving birth, not to mention during such a storm as this" she narrowed her eyes at the whiskey he swirled in the glass

"Birth." He scoffed "You've given birth to a female. A female Druella"

"Why not next time _you_ give birth?"

"You were supposed to birth me a male heir. A female means nothing. You've failed this time. None the less you'll try again to birth me a male heir."

"Cygnus, I'm not a cow. If you want another child, you should rethink what you've just said. Now please be gone since I have displeased you so."

He gave one last growl before wrenching around storming through the conjoining room . He took the whiskey glass and hurled it at the far wall in the sitting room.

"Nana, please close the doors. I would like some quiet time. Bring the bassinet over to the bed. I'd like to watch my daughter"

She sat up and looked down at the beautiful baby girl in the bassinet. The child looked so small and pure. The glow of her white skin clashed with the fluff of black hair. She was _her_ baby.

"What is you naming her Mistress?" the elf questioned

"Bellatrix. Strong and powerful is what she'll be Nana. Go and inform your master of this information. I will not be seen by him for a week."

With the command given the elf popped out of the room.

"Don't worry my beautiful girl. I'll protect you from him. You're perfect. My perfect Bellatrix."

12 Grimmauld Place the following day

The woman picked up the Daily Prophet and flipped through distastefully.

 _Birth Announcements_ -

 _Congratulations to Mr. Cygnus and Druella Black nee. Rosier on the birth of their first born. The beautiful baby girl was named Bellatrix, which is the third largest star in constellation of Orion. The child was born just last night during the awful hailstorm. She has many of the classic Black features, black hair and the dark brown eyes of her mother's._

"A girl. How disgraceful."


End file.
